Harry Potter and the emerald wand
by keane three
Summary: Set straight after the epilogue, this story follows Harry and his Children and the new threat to the Wizarding world.


**-Chapter 1-**

**Emerald ****Back together again**

19 years to be precise Harry and his friends are all grown up now and have their own families to look after. The house was nice with walls that could change colour depending on the feelings of the people around them. The house from the outside looked very ordinary. But the inside was completely different, extraordinary. Harry and Ginny were in the dinning room, with Harry finishing his meal made by Ginny; Ginny was finishing clearing up.

"Well I'm done Ginny." said Harry excited.

Ginny looked towards Harry.

"Harry will you do something for me?" questioned Ginny.

"Yeah sure." said Harry.

"Look after yourself." whispered Ginny kindly.

"I'll try." said Harry clutching his chest.

"Good because I don't want to be alone with the kids for the whole two weeks" answered Ginny.

"Yeah okay but I'd better be off now so bye." whispered back Harry gently.

Ginny ran up to Harry and gave him a small kiss, it was a peck on the cheek, and Harry was surprised but very confused.

"Um thanks…" said Harry.

"You better get going then" replied Ginny giving Harry the wave for goodbye.

Harry walked outside the house ready to leave. There were two rows of houses where Harry and Ginny lived, one on the right side and one row on the left side, Harry's house was on the right side of the road and in the middle was a road for muggles vehicles, a road layered with stones and rocks that had been forged together.

"Wait!" shouted some kids down the long pebbly road.

The voices were odd but were also familiar to Harry. Harry saw that the kids were Albus, Lily and James as they edged on closer. They were coming down swiftly towards him, hurrying but being really focused in there steps, focused on their objective. Harry noticed that Lily, Albus and James were holding something together; Harry could see the focus in their eyes. 'It must have been something delicate and gentle, what else could it of been thought Harry?'

They were all now standing in front of Harry, all smiling. Harry gazed at what they were holding onto securely, he was looking at what they were griping onto so tight.

Suddenly Lily opened Harry's right hand and placed the necklace into the palm of his right hand, very softly. 'It was a necklace' understood Harry

"Thanks? I don't know what to say?" said Harry lost for words. Harry took a careful look at the necklace.

"It can't be!" said Harry staring at the sparkling Jewell.

James stepped forwards and looked at Harry.

"Dad your right there are no words to say..." mumbled James

Lily picked up from where James had left off.

"Were giving this to you just in case you forget something, if the necklace turns red it means that you've forgotten something, anything" said Lily with her eyes glistening with happiness.

"Yeah Dad." murmured Albus.

"What like a remembrall?" questioned Harry?

"Yes but it can't be forgotten because it would be always around your neck" said James

"I made it with the help of Albus and Lily, take it along with you okay, on your journeys." Shouted James's excited.

"Thank you every one, I hope you have a good holiday and I'll be back soon I promise okay, but I must be off now okay." said Harry feeling thankful. Harry put the Necklace round his neck.

He walked through Rose Lane, walking down the path with his broom stick, holding it firmly in his right hand. Harry noticed a little girl and boy running round playing tag. Thump, there was a bang on the other side of the road. Harry looked over there straight away. Harry saw Ron on the ground cramped up together holding his legs, curled up in a ball. 'He hasn't changed a bit, long hair, all straightened, probably because of Hermione'. He was wearing some jeans and big fluffy jumper with some brand new shoes.

"Harry it was that bloomin stone." said Ron laughing out.

The streets were very empty and had a nice scent of roses which came with a feeling of warmth; Harry could hear the trees rustling with the soft wind. Harry ran across the rocky road, over to pick Ron up. Just as Ron got up he pointed to the tree beside him and pointed to the branches at the top.

"It was them rascals up there." said Ron spreading the blame for his fall.

"What the birds?" said Harry amused.

"Yeah, they made me look up and at that point I had lost my focus of the treacherous road ahead of me." answered Ron.

"What a normal public path way." whispered Harry

"What was that?" stared Ron

"Nothing anyway are you ok Ron?" said Harry.

"Yeah... and you?" said Ron in a high voice.

"I'm fine." said Harry

Harry wiped some dirt off Ron's back.

"Where's Hermione Ron?" questioned Harry wandering.

"She's coming but she'll be here a little bit later because she insisted that she had to have more time to get ready and dressed up."

"Okay." said Harry acknowledging.

Ron took out his broomstick from a capsule.

"Harry this is the latest capsule out to date, did you know?" said Ron proudly

"Never got into them capsules Ron." replied Harry

Ron put the capsule back into his pocket then hopped onto his broomstick. Harry looked at Ron with a big grin on his face because Ron looked really shaky on his broomstick.

"Ron, are you ok on your broomstick? Because it looks like you're going to fall"

"I'm fine." Protested Ron

There was a whistling sound going through the whole of Rose lane. In the next second Harry saw Hermione walking down the road with two children, each holding one of Hermione's hands.

"Hi Harry, hi Ron." said Hermione

"Hermione what are you doing? What are they doing here!?" said Harry with an outcry.

"Harry! Nobody could look after them with such short notice okay Harry."

Harry looked at Hugo and Rose; they were very quiet looking and were dressed up really smart.

"Hermione we can't take them with us you know that surely the most of all of us?" questioned Harry.

"Hermione you know whose right" replied Ron.

"Ron your not helping the situation and you are their dad so take some responsibility once in your life!" commanded Hermione.

"Anyway they would have to stay with us because if Hugo and Rose are left alone they would cause mayhem around this community, they still don't understand fully on what to do and what not to do." clarified Hermione.

"So stubborn and so hot headed like the sun." quietly said Ron

"How dare you! And stop using fallacy on me Ron!" blasted Hermione stamping on the ground.

The Atmosphere was changing, and the wind was stirring, the particles were chasing each other, challenging each other. The clouds were covering Rose lane, Rain began to spit down, which thumped the ground, with the wind still whistling around making the trees wave back and forth.

"Oh no it's raining, quickly my books!" panicked Hermione.

"H-Hermione I said you didn't need to bring your books didn't I?" explained Ron.

Hermione raised her eye brows in response.

"I cant believe you Ron, you of all people, I've told you this so many times, at this point in time books can really help you and expand your knowledge in many different categories especially Potions, general spells and knowledge about famous wizards but then again Ron, you've got a brain the size of a Doxy so you wouldn't know would you!" screamed Hermione. Harry smiled briefly. Ron then lowered his head then suddenly, his wooden broomstick decided to take matters into its own hands spinning the broomstick vertically to the left then the right, shaking purposely but furiously making Ron's body look like a puppet with no control.

"Ah, help me somebody!"

Finally Ron got thrown off the broomstick falling heavily on his back.

Harry quickly inspected Ron to see if he was hurt seriously in any places. Harry looked towards Hermione, noticing that Hermione's wand was out at the ready. Harry leant over to Ron.

"Ron, how are you feeling?" ask Harry.

"Err…mum is that you?" groaned Ron with his eyes open halfway, Ron was stuttering and mumbling to him self. Harry then remembered the time when Ron had taken the love potion.

"Similar times eh." said Harry softly.

Harry walked to Hermione.

"Harry he deserved it and stop looking at me like that, it was just a bit of fun stop being all serious." responded Hermione to Harry.

"Me, you're the one who has been arguing for the last, how many minutes?" replied Harry.

Ron heaved his top half of his body upwards and wiped his eyes.

"Damn, I can't believe it m-me having a head the size of a pixie, that's a joke right Hermione."

"This just proves my point Ron, next time listen! Because I said you had the brain of a Doxy not a Pixie!" shouted Hermione with her fist's tightened.

Harry walked slowly back to Ron and crouched down beside him, offering a hand to pick him up.

"Harry do you here them?" said Ron looking up at the sky.

"What?" answered Harry.

"The birds are singing." said Ron with a squeaky voice.

"Yeah Ron I can here them." Harry whispered into Ron's left ear.

Harry looked to see where Hugo and Rose had strayed to, they were both behind Hermione looking innocently in random directions, and they were also giggling. Ron glared at Harry.

"Pick me up, its bloomin cold down here and my socks are soaking wet."

The road in the middle of Rose lane was just a lump of untidy rocks just thrown in for the sake of making a road. Harry went to grab Ron's hand, in the next instinct a shock of went through Harry's body with the loud crackle of electricity buzzing in the air, Harry's hair was all sticking up getting zapped. Hermione put her unoccupied hand on her lips, trying to hide her laughter. Hugo and Rose giggled and laughed out with no hesitation. Ron got to his feet.

"So how was it? I was planning to do this before I even come out you know, pretty cool isn't it? I bought it from London market and lets just say adjusted it to what I thought would make it more fun, we should have things like this in our magic world eh?" said Ron

Hermione pointed to Harry's hair.

"Yeah thanks." Replied Harry

"That hurt Ron, I didn't even do nothing wrong did I?" said Harry.

"No of course not." laughed Ron.

"Harry let me fix that for you okay?" implied Hermione

"Can you do that?"

"Yes Harry otherwise I wouldn't of ask you would I?" Hermione leveled her wand with Harry's head. And small blue sparks were hitting Harry's hair bouncing on and off fixing Harry's hair; gradually Harry's hair was lowering.

"Thanks" said Harry.

"At least he shows gratitude Ron." said Hermione.

Harry walked over to Hugo and Rose then turning his head to Ron and Hermione.

"We can't keep them with us okay." said Harry.

"Well can't you ask Ginny to look after them, please, Harry?" suggested Hermione.

"I'm sorry but she can't right now, she's really busy right now, but I've got a plan." insisted Harry who was absolutely certain the plan would work.

"What is it Harry?" said Hermione who was standing solid.

"They use my invisibility cloak and they go into that hut, we made a few years back that's just down here, behind the first bush on the left. Rose who was really exited was jumping for joy.

"Yeah, that would be great." shouted Hugo.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione.

"What." questioned Harry.

Hugo and Rose scurried off.

"Well I'm just thinking that have you read any books lately, maybe spell books for advanced wizards and witches, or maybe just any books to help in making potions?" asked Hermione.

"Well yeah." Lied Harry

"Good because I've brought you a book, here you go." Hermione passed a book that she got from her bag to Harry.

"Thanks, and I will read some out loud right now if you don't mind?" suggested Harry.

"Yeah okay." said Hermione.

Harry fiddled with the book for a moment, and then opened it up to a random page.

The books title was _Light will defeat Dark. _

"A wise wizard would overcome any more powerful foe only because he has wit, a wise wizard was he, as bold as his opponent and smart, he would overcome any of his enemy's because he was the smartest, yes he had wit, he knew magic that people thought not possible and he knew their weaknesses of the dark forces, but he could not kill, which was not the case for the dark forces, maybe this is why they could not wield the elder magic."

Ron coughed.

"This is the sub title named _Fidgety Feathers_, obliviate wingardium leviosa, levitates anything like objects, the spell is similar to fly beer. But this spell, obliviate wingardium leviosa lifts objects and living creatures up to around 15 feet in the air depending on how skillful the wizard or witch is, but you can't really control how long you get controlling the thing in the air, but the average wizard would get about 5 seconds, so use your time wisely. Now onto the next spell, this one is a more complicated spell; Dragon divia: elevates the user's body into the air, but the spell is known to have terrible consequences, some have still not been identified yet: Severe headaches, and also sickness." Harry composed himself as Ron waved his hand.

"Wow-w, I've got to say that those spells inside that book are handy." Ron yelped.

The Ground shook violently; Harry collapsed fallen onto Ron's broom.

"Blimey, what was that!?" said Ron shaken.

"An earthquake." replied Hermione, who was holding her face with fright.

Harry hauled himself up.

"Yeah." said Harry picking himself up.

Harry saw that the book Hermione gave him laying there on the floor; 'Harry thought he must of dropped it when he had tumbled heavily to the ground, colliding with Ron's broom stick' thought Harry. Harry looked at the book it was untidy; he noticed that some of the pages had been slightly ripped but not from the incident that had happened today. He had lost track of how many times he had chances to read books, especially on healing his own wounds.

Harry picked the book up carefully; he was looking at a certain article that the page was on when the book had dropped, he was stunned, looking at the sub heading, _Nicolas Flamel: Nicolas Flamel the great alchemist, born around the same time period as Albus Dumbledore who was one of the greatest the wizarding world knew and also Grindelwald who was defeated by Dumbledore. Nicolas Flamel is known for his brilliance in alchemy and his great intelligence, Nicolas Flamel was the creator of the philosopher stone, but we can revel that he was also the maker of the cursed necklace, said to give you everlasting life, as long as the necklace stays equipped around the neck that is. This is all the description we have of the necklace; a source said they had seen a necklace similar to the description of the cursed necklace at Malfoy's manor. I last described the cursed necklace in my newly released book made three weeks ago, so come and bye it, its worth all the galleons you got trust me. But even as there is evidence that the cursed necklace exist, it may not even exist. Written by…_

The writing was faded and Harry couldn't make out who the writer was. He was standing there feeling agitated.

"Harry what's that you were just reading." said Ron curiously.

"Oh nothing, just about how to learn alchemy, nothing special." said Harry who had lied because he didn't want them to know about the article at this point in time.

The sun was strong, scorching down roasting Harry, Hermione and Ron.

A voice yelled,

"Oi! You three, lets be moving eh, I'm trying to get through my gate, all right." said the man; he had a big dark hat on, probably because of the winter, he also had a bulky black jacket on with green looking emerald buttons, and also had fur for a design.

'The man had sounded a lot like Hagrid' thought Harry.

Harry had gripped his fist together so tight he could feel his own finger nails digging into his hand, which made Harry forget about everything, Ginny, Rose and Hugo. He hadn't got mad that often but it caused a flare because of the rudeness of the man.

"Are you out of your mind!?" cried out Harry in his frustration.

Hermione acted quickly walking right in front of Harry trying to restrain him.

"Harry calm down Okay!?" screamed Hermione at Harry, at the top of her voice.

"It's okay Hermione if he wants fight then let's fight." said Harry; getting closer to the man; who was opening the gate.

"No that's not what I meant; we have to focus on what we met up on, okay? Okay?" pleaded Hermione.

"Yeah Harry, just leave him okay, we have much more important things to do." said Ron.

"How are we going to get there." ask Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Isn't it obvious Harry? Ron? Disapparition technique." replied Hermione.

"Alright to Hogsmede." said Ron.

Harry and Ron twisted and whirled in the air until they had disappeared.

Thump, they had fallen head first onto the ground.

"Ow!" shouted Ron.

"Ouch, my head" said Hermione.

"Wow-w." whispered Harry.

Harry examined the place. There were a few new shops in Hogsmede including the new slipper shop and Robes for you, which is a robe shop.

Then Hermione said in anger,

"Now what do we do? What is our plan?"

"Well we just need to find the dark wizard I guess…"


End file.
